


Not yet...

by solrosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: The Abominable Bride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Perhaps in a different time, Holmes.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yet...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write 50000 words about this, but I can't. So 221 will have to do for now.
> 
> * * *

In 1895, a former army doctor packs his bags, preparing to leave the rooms he has shared with the world’s only consulting detective since he came back from the war. He’s moving across town, to rooms above the small practice he has bought; rooms he will share with his new wife. He looks forward to it. He does. It’s a new step, a good step. The natural next step. He should be more excited about it – he knows that.

The world’s only consulting detective lingers by the door. He doesn’t want to watch his doctor leave, but he can’t look away. The good doctor is leaving for a normal – legal – life, one that he can’t give him. So he hasn’t offered, because he already knows answer and he also knows he can’t bear hearing it.

The former army doctor looks up, smiling ruefully. “Perhaps in a different time, Holmes,” he says. “In a different time.”

But then in 2015, a former army doctor sits in his chair, looking up at this world’s only consulting detective. “I’m sorry, Sherlock,” he whispers, the words almost getting stuck in his throat. “I’m still not ready.”

This world’s only consulting detective nods. He understands, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less to say that you love someone who isn’t able to say it back.


End file.
